


Frog and Toad Are Friends

by hitmyheart



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Best Friends, Coming of Age, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitmyheart/pseuds/hitmyheart
Summary: Someone needs to tell Mark and Donghyuck that falling in love with your own best friend is completely fine. It happens from time to time. But those two stubborn, hard-headed, annoying, pair just won't listen.The torture continues.And the universe is well-known for never making things easy for them.





	1. When Donghyuck Met Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back with new chaptered fic. It's romance and fluff again, as always. Because that's my department xD I'm so excited to share this story with you guys so please enjoy it <3

* * *

 

**Me Before You  
**

**Book I: Donghyuck**

 

> * * *

 

“Donghyuck, can you open the door, honey?”

Donghyuck didn't want to open the door because it was too much of a work. He had to get off of the bed, walk over to his door, and take a few steps towards the stairs. After that he still had to climb down the stairs—many of them, he couldn't really count—and then he had to drag his legs for another step forward before he finally reached the front door. He groaned thinking the amount of effort he had to put in to just obey his father's request. He didn't want to leave the comfort of his bed. Not when he was bundled up in his fluffy blanket with a laptop perched on his lap, his eyes boring onto the screen, watching Sally Albright faking her orgasm in the middle of a freaking restaurant just to prove a point to Harry Burns that yes, women did fake their orgasm sometimes. And yes, he watched the kind of movies that moms from the 90s would watch and he was proud of it. In fact, it was the six times he re-watched the movie in two weeks.

Another ring of a bell. Followed with another scream from his five-year-old younger brother and a loud groan from his father.

“Donghyuck, open the door, now!”

“Yes, Papa!” Donghyuck yelled back with a blunt hint of annoyance on his tone.

He smashed the paused button and grunted as he jumped out of the bed, cursing whoever was at his doorsteps. He purposely banged his door when he closed it—just so his father knew that he was pissed. Well, he was thirteen and it was pretty much what teenagers did. They showed people that they had some sort of power and freedom to do whatever they wanted to do. Puberty, whatever.

Donghyuck came downstairs the same time Chenle, his younger brother, burst out of the bathroom stark naked and his body was covered in bubble soap.

“Chenle, get back here, you sneaky little puppy!”

Ten chased after Chenle, his t-shirt drenched and his hair stuck to his forehead. He watched Chenle with distress black eyes as the boy running around the house. He didn't care about the fact that he just mopped the floor and that the new carpet he’d bought last week was wet now. Ten was afraid that his baby might slip and hurt himself. For a moment, Donghyuck felt bad for ever thinking to disobey his father but then he thought about his favorite movie and sulked again, making his way to the front door.

Whoever stood behind the door had a death wish.

Donghyuck opened the door with a harsh pull and a permanent scowl on his face.

“What do you want?”

Two pairs of eyes looked at him, blinking in surprise. Donghyuck still scowled at them. Rude, he knew. But he was thirteen and according to his uncle, Doyoung, he was a certificated brat. Johnny would definitely give him a piece of his mind if he knew his oldest son acted like an uneducated brat to a guest but Donghyuck could worry about that later.

“If you don't have anything else to say, please leave.”

“Wait,” the middle-aged man stopped him. Donghyuck eyed him suspiciously. The man looked like he was in his early forties and he was quite good looking even tough Donghyuck could already see small wrinkles around his eyes.

“Are you Johnny hyung's son?”

“I am,” he snapped.

The man smiled, warm and gentle. He was unfazed by his antics. Now Donghyuck felt like a dick.

“I'm Jung Jaehyun. Your fathers' friend from college. I just moved around this neighborhood.”

Donghyuck blinked at him. It took him a few moments to take in the information and when the reality finally hit him, his jaw fell opened as he looked up at the man in front of him.

Jung Jaehyun. He finally remembered him.

Johnny and Ten had told him about their college days. They had a group of friend that consisted of four people. Jaehyun was one of them but Donghyuck couldn't remember the other guy because according to his parents, the other unknown guy left after they graduated from college and left no traces behind.

“U-uncle Jaehyun?!”

Jaehyun chuckled, his eyes turned into a crescent. He reached out to pat Donghyuck’s hair gently and the boy let him.

“I see that your parents have told you about me. It's nice to finally meet you in person, Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck flushed from head to toe. Doyoung liked to remind him that his attitude was going to bite him back one day. He believed it now and it turned out to be hurt. He gave Jaehyun an apologetic smile but the older man just smiled at him, still kind and warm.

Jung Jaehyun was exactly like how his parents had described him; kind and warm. He looked handsome when he smiled and his dimples were attractive. Donghyuck was ashamed for being such a brat to Jaehyun and was so ready to get down on his knees and ask for forgiveness, but his father came just in time and his loud voice shook the whole ground—okay, that was just a hyperbole phrase because he was feeling panic and overthinking right now.

“Jaehyunie, you're here!”

Jaehyun let himself in and opened his arms when Ten ran toward him, catching him by the waist. His father was already crying and Jaehyun laughed as he ruffled his hair. In normal circumstances, Donghyuck would've run to his father's office by now to inform him that another man was touching his husband because Johnny was a possessive man despite his easy-going look. And because Donghyuck thought getting his father riled up was fun. But not right now. Not when Donghyuck felt like crying watching the scene unfolding before him.

Ten started to cry harder in Jaehyun’s arms. At this point, he was just trying to say something that made sense but failed miserably because he could barely talk. He ended up hugging Jaehyun even tighter, burying his face on his shoulder. 

Donghyuck was about to get inside when he noticed another presence next to him. He turned around and found another boy around his age scowled at him. His eyebrows furrowed, his lips pressed into a thin line, his nose scrunched up, and he looked ten times scarier than Mr. Kim who owned Happy Boo, an ice cream parlor just down the street, who also owned an equally scary Bullmastiff dog, Cabbage—what a cute name for a grumpy and scary dog. 

Donghyuck smiled at him nervously.

“H-hi.” he squeaked.

The boy scoffed at him and walked passed him, but not before bumping his shoulder against his on purpose and making him stumbled backward. He was actually strong for someone who looked like he only had bones inside him.

Donghyuck was baffled. And pissed, too. No one scoffed at him or bumped his shoulder and got away with it easily. He stomped his feet and clenched his hands. He wouldn't punch him in the face—he might be brash but he wasn't into violence. But he would definitely give a piece of his mind to that rude boy. Stomping over his feet or tripping him over sounded nice too. Whatever, Donghyuck just wanted revenge. Donghyuck walked toward him and he almost closed the distance between them when Johnny came downstairs. His father looked equally surprised and dazed as he stared at Jaehyun.

Donghyuck had to forget his initial intention because looking at his parents and Jaehyun cried like a five-year-old was terrifying and endearing at the same time. He decided to let the adults had their moment and went to get Chenle because Ten had managed to ask him in between his full-blown crying with his snorts everywhere. Ew, gross.

A little later after that, instead of giving Mark a piece of his mind and got his revenge, Donghyuck was forcefully had to take him to Happy Boo. They didn't talk on their way there. Mark still had a permanent scowl on his face meanwhile Donghyuck was plotting 100 ways to make him tasted his own medicine.

Donghyuck told Mark to wait outside. Mark didn't answer him as he fumbled with his phone. That riled Donghyuck up faster than anyone had ever done. He went inside and get his favorite chocolate dipped strawberry. And then he ordered green tea ice because Ten specifically told him NOT to buy it. Mark hated green tea and he loved mint chocolate. But because Donghyuck was still pissed and kind of hated Mark, of course, he had to buy the green tea ice cream that the latter hated so much. He got out of the parlor with a mean smile attached on his face. He gave Mark the green tea flavor, waiting for him to throw it away or maybe threw up.

He didn't.

Mark silently took the ice cream and ate it. He stayed unfazed and Donghyuck was the one who broke on the cold sweat, watching him finished it like it wasn't a big deal. Shit, he was so cool. Donghyuck felt like a scumbag now.

Mark was almost finished half of his ice cream and Donghyuck couldn't take it anymore.

“No, wait!” he yelled, louder than he intended. It startled Mark and his ice cream dropped from his hand and it fell on the ground. Good.

“Wait here!”

Mark didn't even get a chance to talk because Donghyuck already turned around and ran back to Happy Boo. He purchased another chocolate dipped strawberry with his own money and ran back to where Mark was waiting. Donghyuck shoved the ice cream into his hand, earning a confused look from the latter.

Donghyuck was breathless. His hair sticking out everywhere, sweat rolled down his temples, and his cheeks flushed. The sun was literally above his head and it burned his already tanned skin. But this was how he paid for his sin and now he could die in peace.

“I know you don't like green tea,”

_I'm sorry_. That was how it translated. Donghyuck could only hope that Mark somehow could understand the double meaning.

Mark looked at him for a long moment that seemed like forever. His intense gaze was enough to make Donghyuck fidgeted, rubbing his clammy hands on his pants. He was nervous and Jaemin would laugh at his face if he knew that. Seo Donghyuck never got nervous before. It didn't make sense at all how this boy, this stranger who appeared at his doorsteps just a few moments ago managed to make Donghyuck felt so many emotions at the same time.

“It wasn't that bad,” he said. “The green tea ice cream, I mean.”

_It's okay_.

Thank God, Mark understood just fine.

Donghyuck broke into a smile, bright and sincere. Mark's frown disappeared from his face and Donghyuck finally could see his real face. Mark didn't look scary. In fact, he looked like a child when he smiled like that. Completely harmless. Like a baby lion. A cute baby lion.

“Good?” he asked.

_Truce?_

“Good.” he said.

_Truce._

That day, as they walked side by side, eating melted ice cream while getting to know each other, Donghyuck remembered the bright rays from the still warm, late summer sun, shine right into their faces, and even into their eyes. He remembered he couldn’t take his eyes away from Mark’s face when he tried to read him. He immediately realized that it wasn’t so hard because his thoughts always played across his face. But what he remembered the most was Mark’s stupid face when he laughed with his entire face. He almost choked on his ice cream because he laughed too much and too loud over Donghyuck’s jokes.

Donghyuck remembered his eyes disappeared when he smiled from ear to ear. He remembered stood very close to him and took a whiff of his scent. He smelled like deodorant with a hint of sweat. He smelled like a boy his age. But he also smelled like Johnny's old worn out t-shirt that Donghyuck stole from his wardrobe because it put him to sleep when he was having insomnia.

Donghyuck liked his father's old worn out t-shirt. He didn’t like Mark, not yet, but he knew that he was bound to like Mark too.

 

* * *

 

In less than 24 hours, Donghyuck and Mark had learned a lot about each other.

 

**The list of similarities:**

 

They loved music. Cats. And dogs.

They also had been living in several countries before. Donghyuck was born in Chicago, spent his summer holidays in Thailand every year, and moved back to Seoul when he was nine.

Mark was born in Vancouver but he had spent some time in Toronto and New York. And he just moved back to Seoul. This time, for good.

 

**The list of differences:**

 

Donghyuck was into a ballad. Mark preferred RnB. Donghyuck thought Chenle was cute when he wasn't being a brat. Mark was practically smitten by his baby brother almost instantly, right after he heard him laughed with his high-pitched voice. Donghyuck never thought his movie preferences were weird. Mark mocked his favorite movie as soon as he saw the huge poster of When Harry Met Sally in his room. He told him that only the elders watched Mag Ryan. Donghyuck finally stomped over his feet, hard enough to make it bruised.

Mark liked The Breakfast Club. Donghyuck preferred Pretty In Pink. Why, if you asked, simply because Andrew McCarthy was there and Donghyuck loved to see his smile. This time, Mark held his tongue because Donghyuck was ready to throw a pillow over his face if he ever made another insulting comment.

Donghyuck thought summer was the best season. The sun was always out, the school break was longer, and he got to eat at Happy Boo twice a week. Mark thought it was the worst season because he got irritated easily when the sun was always out, the school break took longer than necessary, and he didn't fancy ice cream.

What Mark needed most of the time; tranquility and peace.

What Donghyuck needed most of the time; commotion and noise.

The list went on.

 

**The list of something in between;**

Donghyuck had two fathers. He and Chenle were adopted. And he was gay.

Mark only had a father. His biological mother left when he was still a baby. And his father might or might not be gay and had been in love with a guy named Taeyong for his whole life—he found a monochrome picture of a young guy on his father’s wallet with a neat handwritten 'Lee Taeyong' scribbled in the bottom of the picture.

Mark said he didn't have a preference. Boy or girl was fine for him. Donghyuck didn’t believe him.

 

**The agreement they made;**

Today, Donghyuck (13), had accepted Mark (14) to be his neighbor as well as his new friend. The label ‘best friend’ would be rewarded to Mark by Donghyuck if the fourteen-year-old had proven himself that he was good enough to receive its label. Until then, they would try to be civil and tolerate each other.

 

**P.S. Chocolate dipped strawberry is officially our thing (Donghyuck)**

**P.S.S. I’m forced to agree on this (Mark)**

 

* * *

 

“Are you Donghyuck's Canadian boyfriend?”

Donghyuck spluttered, waving his hand frantically at Jaemin. He should've known that his best friend would say something embarrassing like that. His flushed face made Jaemin and Renjun more suspicious and it was like Donghyuck had enough control over his facial expression.

Mark stayed unfazed with the remark and Donghyuck got a sudden urge to throw the French fries over his stupidly handsome face—but he didn't because it was Renjun's and the Chinese guy would cut his balls if he touched his food without his permission.

“No, he's not!” he said, voice higher than he intended. “He's my new neighbor. He's from Canada.”

“Vancouver,” Mark corrected him.

“Whatever.”

Donghyuck stuck out his tongue. Mark flicked his forehead.

Donghyuck giggled. Mark smiled at him.

Renjun and Jaemin shared a look. Donghyuck knew that kind of look. It was the I-know-something-was-up-with-you look and Donghyuck desperately threw a please-don't-embarrass-me-now-I'll-explain-later look at them and thankfully they relented, which almost never happened because both of them were ruthless.

The four of them were at the school's cafeteria. Today was Mark's first day of school. He was officially transferred into Donghyuck's school and even though he was older, he would be on the same grade as the smaller because he needed to catch up with some courses and he had to attend Korean class twice a week after school to improve his language skill.

Jaemin and Renjun felt like they already knew about Mark even before they officially met him because Donghyuck couldn't shut up about the boy. Hence they talked with no filter.

“Well, welcome Mark,”  Jaemin said, extending his hand at him as he smiled. “I'm Na Jaemin. Call me Jaem or Nana. Whichever, really. Donghyuck’s right. You’re cute.”

Donghyuck kicked Jaemin's leg under the table. Jaemin's smile widened as Mark took his extended hand and shook it, still unfazed with the remark.

“Nice to meet you, Jaemin. Donghyuck told me about you guys, too.”

“I'm Huang Renjun,” Renjun smiled but it was totally wicked. Donghyuck could immediately feel dread flooded through him. “And Jaemin is right. We even know your grandparents' names. And your habit when you're sleeping. Talking in English and Korean, right?”

Donghyuck wanted to dig a hole and bury himself six feet under the ground. He was dying with embarrassment but then Mark laughed. He was laughing and Donghyuck’s world was shaken by it.

Jaemin and Renjun seemed to notice it too because now their smiles were wicker than before. Donghyuck cursed the hell out of his supposed to be best friends on his head. Those traitors!

“All right, Mark,” Donghyuck said, trying to change the topic. “You'll meet Jeno and Lucas later in our PE Class.”

“Lucas is Renjun's boyfriend,” Jaemin informed even though no one asked about it. “Their excessive PDA will make you throw up. I’m giving you a heads up for your own good. Trust me, you don’t want to witness it.”

“And Jeno is Jaemin's longtime crush. They’re childhood friends. Jaemin has been trying to get into his pants since forever. Gross, isn't it?”

To Donghyuck's surprise, Mark wasn't frightened of Jaemin or Renjun, which was very impressive. Lucas didn't even want to sit on the same table with them when they first knew each other. It was beyond Donghyuck's wild imagination how Renjun and Lucas ended up being together. Meanwhile, Jeno didn't even bat an eyelash when Jaemin bluntly flirting with him. He was already got used to him.

Mark actually got along with all of Donghyuck's friends, which made the smaller happy and bitter at the same time. He was happy Mark made friends quickly but he was also bitter because now he wasn't his sole attention again. Over the summer they were always together, even though Chenle sometimes got in between them, but now having to share Mark's attention with other people was kinda strange.

“I can't believe you're already whipped. It's only been a few weeks.” Jaemin said after Donghyuck told him what he felt. “But it's understandable, really. Mark is cute. Not as cute as Jeno though.”

Donghyuck let out a sound like a strangled whale, feeling so miserable, already.

“Just tell him that you like him so much you want to kiss the daylight out of him. Act fast and get him or else the others will.” Renjun added casually while munching his chips. That cold-hearted bastard.

“I don't like him like that.” he denied.

Jaemin and Renjun snorted at the same time. Donghyuck felt offended now.

“You're so obvious.”

“Am not.”

“Listen to us and you’ll stop being miserable.” Jaemin told him with a sigh. He talked like an old man sometimes.

Donghyuck shook his head.

Renjun sighed. “Whatever then. Can you pass my phone over? WAIT. SEO DONGHYUCK, DON'T READ MY CHATS, YOU IMPOLITE SHIT.”

Donghyuck didn't like Mark. Well, maybe he did. But just a little tiny bit. Not that much. Whatever. But there was no way in hell that he would tell him. Their friendship was still rocky. It hadn't been that long since they knew each other. Donghyuck didn't want to risk anything. Mark might not have a preference but Donghyuck didn't want to push his luck.

He would never listen to Renjun and Jaemin's advice. It was better to stay silent.

 

* * *

 

Renjun and Jaemin gave Donghyuck useless advice all the damn time so he never bothered to listen. Usually, when their advice turned out to be true, by the time Donghyuck realized that, it was already too late. And he couldn't believe that out of all time, their advice about Mark turned out to be one of it.

Only a week after Mark transferred into the school, every girl was pretty much smitten by him. How could they not? Mark excelled in everything he did, especially in music and sports. Who knew that the bony boy was actually really good in basketball and ran faster than a cheetah. He was also good at swimming, which was a huge win for the girls. It was time to celebrate Mark's body. Those pervert middle-schools. And seriously. How could Donghyuck didn't know that his friend had a freaking abs? Wow, shit.

It was Friday night. Donghyuck and his friends were having a movie night at his house. Renjun and Jaemin were going through Donghyuck's movie collections, fighting over who got to choose the movie for the night. Jeno and Lucas were sitting on the couch, not wanting to interfere. Donghyuck was sprawled out on the carpeted floor meanwhile Mark was in the bathroom.

“So, do you admit that you like Mark now?” Renjun asked out of the blue without even looking at his friend. Lucas was the one who looked shocked when he heard that.

“Donghyuck likes Mark?” he asked, surprised. His eyes grew wide as he stared at his friend. God, he was always so late.

Renjun gave his boyfriend the stink eye. “Babe, please.”

Lucas smiled sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“It's obvious, really.” Jeno chimed in. “The only one who can't see it is Mark.”

Donghyuck started to sing. “You could have been anyone at all. A stranger falling out of the blue. I'm so glad it was you~”

Jaemin crawled to Donghyuck after he lost playing rock-paper-scissors with Renjun. He laid next to him and reached for his hand, patting it gently.

“It's fine, honey,” he said. “We're thirteen.”

Donghyuck moaned. “Ohhh~”

Jeno and Lucas shared a look. Renjun was still battling with himself; Mission Impossible or Pulp Fiction?

“Is he okay?” Jeno asked as he stared at his friend in concern.

Donghyuck clutched his heart and moaned again. “Uggghhh~”

Lucas was curious too. “What? What is it?”

Jaemin sighed as he patted Donghyuc's tummy gently.

“He means yes, darling. He means the world doesn't have enough of silly love songs. He means it's a wonderful feeling to be young and fall in love. And yes, he means he likes Mark.”

Donghyuck sobbed. “That's exactly what I meant. How did you know?”

“Jaemin is fluent in moans,” Renjun replied. And then he continued, “We're watching Mission Impossible tonight.”

Donghyuck liked Mark. He admitted it now. But he was more realistic than those girls in school.

They thought Mark was like some Greek God and had a face like Adonis. Donghyuck had seen Mark's face when he woke up in the morning with dried drool in the corner of his mouth and his hair was sticking out everywhere. Sometimes Donghyuck's fingers got stuck when he tried to push them down.

They thought Mark looked cute and insanely handsome when he wore glasses. Donghyuck had seen Mark tripped over his own feet and bumped into some objects even though he had glasses on. It was Donghyuck who tended his bruises and carried a small first-aid inside his bag in case Mark hurt himself, which happened pretty often.

Those girls only saw the good side of Mark. The side Mark let people see. Donghyuck had seen every side of him. Good and bad. Everything.

And he still liked Mark.

“Maybe you wouldn't like him again if you see that,” Jaemin had told him one morning when they were walking to their classroom.

Jaemin pointed his finger behind his back and Donghyuck wished he didn't turn around. There, only a few away from where he was standing, Mark was talking with a girl. And no, she wasn't just a girl. She was one of the most popular girls in school. She was shorter than Mark. Donghyuck was also a few inches shorter than Mark. But she had long black hair and a cute smile. Donghyuck's hair was short and only his fathers who taught that his smile was cute. She blushed when Mark talked to him and ducked her head to avoid eye contact. Donghyuck never blushed and he always looked into Mark's eyes when he talked to him. He loved looked into his eyes because they were very expressive. She was shy and feminine. Donghyuck was anything but shy and feminine.

Donghyuck still liked Mark.

The next time Donghyuck saw Mark with another girl, she was pretty much the same as the first girl. Long hair, cute face, cute smile, shy, feminine. And then another girl. Another again. Sometimes it was a boy. A very cute and petit boy. Boys who also blushed when Mark talked to them.

The list went on.

Donghyuck had lost count of it. Maybe Mark didn't have preferences, or maybe he did. But Donghyuck had learned that Mark liked anyone but him.

But, still, Donghyuck liked Mark.

Even though Mark didn't find him cute or shy. Because Donghyuck wasn't like that. And would never be like that.

 

* * *

 

Mark got himself a girlfriend shortly after the 8th grade began. She was the president council of the school. And Mark was the captain of the junior basketball team. They were the talk of the school. They were like the new Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie in school. Everyone adored them, even those girls who had followed Mark like a lost puppy supported their relationship.

The first time Donghyuck saw the couple walking in the hallway with their fingers intertwined, Jaemin and Renjun escorted him to the bathroom. They told Donghyuck that it was okay to cry. They were there to comfort him. Donghyuck looked at them as if they've grown another head. He didn't want to cry. But he did need some time alone. So Renjun and Jaemin, being the good best friends they were, led him to the rooftop and they ended up singing Party in the USA by Miley Cirus at the top of their lungs. Donghyuck also sang And I’m Telling You so loud he almost lost his voice.

Later on, the janitor burst into the rooftop and yelled at them to go back to the class. He was a very grumpy man. Donghyuck never liked him. Jaemin secretly gave the janitor a middle finger when the man turned around. Renjun smacked the back of his head afterward.

The next day, when Donghyuck saw Mark kissed the girl's cheek, it felt as if the dam had broken and everything came crashing down on him at the same time. That day, Donghyuck had spent an hour crying in his room, cursing Mark and the whole of universe and everything that got in the way. Jaemin and Renjun were also there and they joined him crying.

It was a bad day for everyone. Renjun fought with Lucas, what’s new, really? It happened almost every day but the Chinese guy was hurt after his boyfriend went IMA for THREE FREAKING HOURS. Jaemin just saw Jeno held another’s girl hand and he said that they looked so close it hurt him to see it.

Donghyuck would kill Jaemin and Renjun when he was back in the right state of mind because his friends always exaggerating things. Lucas went IMA probably because he had basketball practice and he never turned on his phone during practice. Renjun was just overthinking. Jeno held another girl’s hand because he joined a dance club and it required some skin-ship when he was dancing with his partner. Jaemin was being over-dramatic.

They were all a mess and they ended up crying together. The full-blown ugly cry, hiccupping and gulping, and snorting and trying to stop but not being able to until they arrived at that exhausted and washed out state. Five minutes later, they blasted on Bye Bye Bye by Nsync and sung away their sadness.

But here's what pathetic about the situation. Donghyuck didn't hate Mark. Could never, even if he tried. Liking someone was a good feeling. Donghyuck had experienced how it felt like so he couldn't blame Mark for liking someone. Because it felt good. And that girl was spectacular. Donghyuck couldn't deny it. She was smart, had good personalities and grades, her body was something girls would die for. She was also kind and had a pet—Mark told him. Donghyuck wished he didn't talk about her too much when they were together.

Ten found out about his heartbreak. Was that how people called it when someone broke your heart? Anyway, Donghyuck didn't really care. His father took the three of them to Happy Boo and treated them ice cream. Ten told them that boys their age were like that; stupid and oblivious. Renjun cried some more. He felt bad for thinking badly about Lucas when deep down he knew that his boyfriend was just busy with his own stuff. Jaemin cursed the hell out of Jeno but cried again afterward, feeling extremely bad for badmouthing the boy. Donghyuck listened quietly. He didn’t have anything else to say.  

They ended up eating ice cream so much their stomachs bloated and they had a hard time walking back home. But they felt so much better after that. That was the magic of ice cream.

After Jaemin and Renjun went home, Ten and Donghyuck spent an hour cuddling up on the couch while watching a cheap romance drama on the television.

“It will get better, sweetheart. Trust me.”

Donghyuck didn't know if he could believe his father or not. Someone should've given him a warning or something. He knew that liking someone was a good feeling, but he didn’t know that when someone you liked turned out to like someone else, it stung like hell. Like that one time when Donghyuck smacked his own face against glass door because he was sleepy and couldn't see properly. It hurt like that. But it got better after a few minutes.

This heartbreak, however, didn't get better until two months later when Mark finally broke up with his girlfriend because he said that they just didn't work out.

Everything was back to normal again. And Donghyuck, as expected, still liked Mark. 

 

* * *

 


	2. The Role of Friendship in Our Lives

* * *

The school year was finally over. Stepping out of the school building was such sweet freedom. Donghyuck was happy, knowing that he wouldn't have to set foot in it. Well, at least not for the next two whole months until high school started. For now, no more tests and annoying classmates. Donghyuck was free to do whatever he wanted this summer and he was going to make the most out of it.

Everyone had their own plan. Mark was going back to Vancouver to spend the summer there with his grandparents. Renjun was going back to Jilin for the very first time after three years  living in Seoul. Lucas was going back to Hong Kong, too. Only Jaemin and Jeno who stayed in Seoul, spending their summer together as always. Donghyuck himself went to Thailand as soon as the school was over because his grandparents were impatient to see their grandchildren.

When the summer was over and everyone was back together again, it was as if it was the very first time they met each other. Everyone had changed, partly because of the puberty had hit them like a truck. But other than their physical appearances, nothing had really changed. Renjun and Lucas were still grossly in love with each other. Their public display affection was even worse now after not being able to meet in person for two whole months. Jaemin still cashed after Jeno like a sick puppy and Jeno still stayed indifferent. Mark was still lame and Donghyuck was still a brat.

High school had officially started and although it was scary at some points, they embraced the new beginning with a new mindset that it was a step forward to adulthood. At least, they were still together and that was what matter the most.  

 

* * *

 

Mark Lee officially became a trainee in SM Entertainment after he passed an open audition. Donghyuck was genuinely happy for his friend. He was proud that his friend made it to one of the biggest entertainments in South Korea. He was also honored when Mark told him that he was the first one he called when he received the news. Jaehyun was the second. And then Ten and Johnny at the same time. Chenle cheered the loudest even when the kid had no idea what it was. Their friends were also happy for Mark. Everyone knew that it was Mark's dream to be a singer. He was the one who asked Jaehyun to move back to Seoul because he wanted to chase his dream.

Jaehyun threw a small party for Mark at his house. It was to celebrate Mark's acceptance as well as his farewell party. Mark had to live in the dorm with other trainees and he would be leaving the house the day after tomorrow.

Ten and Johnny helped Jaehyun decorated the house. Jeno and Lucas were in charge of cleaning. Jaemin and Renjun helped Ten cooking but their main duty was to be in Donghyuck's side because their friend was good in putting up a though façade even though they knew all he wanted to do was hide in the closet and cry his eyes out.

Donghyuck wasn't being dramatic here. He was just feeling a little bit sad because he was going to be separated from Mark. SM Entertainment was pretty far from home. Donghyuck was so used by Mark's presence that just thinking about his friend moved out easily dampened his mood. Mark was still here, he was still going to be here for the next 48 hours, but Donghyuck missed him already.

“You can cry three hours later when the party is over,” Jaemin tried to console him. “I'll give you your favorite candy if you can hold yourself back.”

Donghyuck gave him a middle finger.

“Fuck—“

Renjun smacked the back of his head just in time, effectively stopping him.

“No profanities, young man,” Renjun said sternly, sounding so much like an old man. “Be there for your best friend until the party is over and we'll take care of your pathetic ass later.”

Donghyuck wanted to protest that he hadn't yet to give Mark the best friend label and he supposed Renjun wanted nothing to do with it so he kept quiet.

The party was fun. They ate a lot of good food, cookies, and cakes. When it was the time to wrap up the party, Jaehyun was the first one who cried. His only son was going to leave him soon. He was going to be alone but he was happy for him. And he was proud of him. Johnny and Ten hugged Mark at the same time. Ten actually sobbed, peppering his face with kisses. Mark let him, not minding the snorts on his face. He loved Ten a little bit too much and he was like the mother figure in his life. Jeno and Lucas tackled him in a bone-crushing hug. Renjun and Jaemin squeezed the air out of him and called him 'honey', just like how they called Donghyuck when they weren't being disrespectful.

Donghyuck was the last one to congratulate Mark. He walked up to him and didn't even realize when people started to leave them alone. Mark was the first one to close the distance between them, pulling him into his arms. Donghyuck wrapped his arms around his neck, trying so hard not to cry.

“I'm so proud of you,” he whispered, his voice broke. “You deserved it.”

Mark squeezed him.

“I'm going to miss you the most.”

Donghyuck closed his eyes. Mark was making things hard for him if he said something like that.

“Call me when you need anything.”

“I will.”

Donghyuck pulled away so he could see his face better. He cupped his jaw and he noticed that Mark had stubble now. It scrapped his skin but he secretly liked the feeling. He stretched up on tiptoe to place a feather-light kiss upon the line of his jaw and it made his stomach fluttered. Mark didn't say anything but he leaned down to kiss the tip of his nose in return.

Mark smiled at him, bright and wide. Donghyuck smiled back.

For his happiness, Donghyuck would send him off with a smile even though his heart hurt.

 

* * *

 

Two days later, after Mark had officially moved out of the house, Renjun and Jaemin locked Donghyuck inside his own room. They had their mother-like smile on their faces, looking at Donghyuck with kindness and gentleness.

Donghyuck looked at them warily.

“What are you two doing?”

Renjun ruffled his head gently. “You can cry now, honey. It's okay.”

Jaemin smiled at him.

“We're here for you.”

Donghyuck's lower lip wobbled and his eyes brimmed with fresh tears.

“I don't feel like crying,” he choked, still trying not to cry.

Renjun and Jaemin cooed over him.

“Oh, honey, come here.”

Donghyuck bawled his eyes out the moment his head landed on Jaemin's lap. He curled up like a ball, wailing miserably. Mark was gone. He wasn't there when Donghyuck woke up in the morning. He wasn't everywhere near him. He didn't come to school today. Donghyuck felt empty, sad, angry, and frustrated. He was feeling so many emotions at the same time that he thought he would explode anytime soon.

Donghyuck had typed so many text messages but they were all went to drafts because he didn't want to appear clingy. In the end, he just sent him a simple ‘good luck’ with a heart emoticon. He missed Mark like crazy and it hadn’t been 24 hours since he left. How was he going to survive for God-knows-how-long?

“You’re going to be fine, sweetheart,” Renjun reassured him, stroking his hair gently.

Donghyuck knew he would be okay in the end but for now, he just wanted to wallow in self-pity and he was thankful that his friends were there to support him.

Donghyuck went to Mark’s house and slept on his bed that night. The bed, the pillow, and the blanket still smelled like Mark that it made him cry again. God, he felt so hopeless.

Jaehyun was kind enough to let him and gave him some space. He didn't say anything when he saw Donghyuck clad in one of Mark's old worn-out t-shirt the next morning, face and eyes were swollen from crying. The man gave him a comforting hug and the moment Donghyuck stepped out of his house, he was back to his normal self but he never stopped missing Mark.

 

* * *

 

“Dad found Lee Taeyong.”

Donghyuck had no absolute idea what Mark was talking about. He didn't know what time it was and he was actually pissed because his peaceful sleep was interrupted by Mark's phone call. It was Sunday and he was supposed to wake up when Ten started to yell outside his door. He couldn't properly open his eyes and he was so close to falling back to sleep. But then Mark spoke again and this time, he finally could notice the distress in his voice.

“Donghyuck, dad has found the Lee Taeyong.”

A heartbeat passed.

Donghyuck quickly sat up straight. He was wide awake now. And completely aware of what Mark just said.

Lee Taeyong. How could he forget about him?

Taeyong was their fathers' friend from college. When Donghyuck and Mark asked Ten about him, his father said that Jaehyun fell in love with Taeyong since freshmen year. Jaehyun never confessed to Taeyong because he was afraid that it would ruin their friendship. For the longest time, Jaehyun's love for Taeyong never changed. If anything, it only grew deeper and stronger. Johnny and Ten had been trying to encourage Jaehyun to confess to him but the latter never listened. After they graduated, Jaehyun finally made up his mind but it was too late. Taeyong had already gone. The moment he disappeared from Jaehyun's life, he took his heart with him.

Donghyuck liked their love story even though he wasn't a fan of tragedy or sad ending. He thought it was beautiful. Jaehyun was a constant man. He loved Taeyong when he first met him. He still loved Taeyong when the man left him. He still loved him even when he started a new chapter of his life with someone else. He never stopped loving Taeyong and Donghyuck thought it was beautiful. They said you never forget your first love. Donghyuck guessed it was true.

“Can you come here?”

Donghyuck jumped out of his bed. “Be right there in five.”

Donghyuck ran toward the bathroom. He brushed his teeth so fast it bled and he scrubbed his face with too much facial foam it made his face turned red when he cleansed it. He burst out of the room without brushing his hair and only clad in Mark's oversized t-shirt and sweatpants.

When Donghyuck arrived at Mark’s house and slid inside, Jaehyun was sitting in the living room. He looked tensed and worried. His shoulders slumped when he saw Donghyuck burst into his house.

“Please, talk to him.”

Donghyuck rushed toward Jaehyun, giving him a comforting hug. “Don't worry, uncle. I'll take care of it.”

Donghyuck ran upstairs and he didn't have to knock because Mark never locked his room. He slid inside and found Mark was sitting on the side of the bed, shoulders hunched. He looked like he was on the verge of crying and Donghyuck didn't waste another time to approach him.

“Hey,”

Mark looked up and smiled at him but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Hey,”

Donghyuck crouched down before Mark, taking one of his hands in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Talk to me?”

Mark sighed. “Dad told me that he accidentally met Lee Taeyong a few months ago. He bumped into him at the supermarket. Apparently, Lee Taeyong just moved in the neighborhood but he had no idea that his old friends were there, too. Taeyong is a widower and he has a little kid named Jisung. He's only two months younger than Chenle. They've been spending some time together after that. And his house is only down the road. The world is such a small place, isn't it?”

“Do my parents know?”

“Of course,” he said, letting another deep sigh. “Dad said Uncle Ten was really mad at Taeyong. The two of them fought for five minutes before they ended up bawling their eyes out like little kids.”

“That sounds so much like my father,” he said. “So, have you met him yet?”

Mark shook his head.

“No, I haven't. Dad didn't say it out loud but I am his son. I know him. I know he's afraid of my reaction.”

Donghyuck stood up and took a seat next to Mark. He reached out to take his face in his hand, forcing him to look at him in the eye.

“Do you hate this Taeyong guy?”

Mark's eyes quickly brimmed with tears. “How could I hate someone who makes my father looks like the happiest man on Earth? I've never seen him that happy before. He's glowing."

“Oh, Mark.”

Donghyuck tackled Mark down the bed, climbing on top of him. He nuzzled his nose against Mark's throat as a way to comfort him. Mark wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. Mark was tough outside but he was so soft inside. Donghyuck understood his worries. For the longest time, Mark secretly blamed himself. He thought the reason why Jaehyun never tried to be in another relationship after his divorce many years ago was because of him. His sole attention was on him and Mark felt like was the one who prevented Jaehyun from getting his own happiness. In all honesty, Mark was more than happy when he learned that Jaehyun had finally found Taeyong. He just couldn't express his feelings properly.

“It's okay,” Donghyuck whispered, patting his arms gently. “You just have to talk to your father.”

Mark let out a sob. “I'm so happy for him. I really am.”

“I know,” he said. “I'm sure your father knows it too. You guys just need to sort some things out.”

When it was time for breakfast, Mark and Donghyuck went downstairs. Mark told his father that he was happy for him. Jaehyun cried so hard he couldn’t breathe. And Mark ended up crying with him.

That day, Mark met Taeyong and Jisung for the very first time. He was completely smitten by Jisung and he was surprised to see that Taeyong was even more beautiful in real life. It was amazing how they created a bond in such a short time. It felt as if they were meant to be together, the four of them.

Mark noticed the way Jaehyun looked at Taeyong. It was love. Taeyong made Jaehyun happy. And happy Jaehyun meant happy Mark. Also happy Mark meant happy Donghyuck. It was a win-win situation for everyone.

 

* * *

 

Donghyuck had spent the past four hours at Jung's house babysitting Jisung. Chenle tagged along, obviously. He had declared that he and Jisung were the best of friends the first time they met. Donghyuck honestly had no idea how they matched their personalities. Chenle was loud meanwhile Jisung was quiet. But somehow they made their friendship worked even though sometimes they got into a fight. Kids, duh. Jisung was younger but he was always the one who gave in and apologized first. Chenle was a diva. He was a carbon copy of Ten. No one couldn't deny that. And his brother was very protective of Jisung. If someone else dared to make Jisung cry, he wouldn't hesitate to smash their face. He was pretty cold-blooded sometimes. It happened before and Johnny spent the entire evening giving his brother a lesson about how violence never solved the problem.

Jaehyun and Taeyong were going on a date. Donghyuck knew that Jaehyun was going to propose to Taeyong because he accidentally overheard his conversation with his parents last week. Jaehyun had brought the ring and he was waiting for the right time to give it to his boyfriend. Donghyuck was happy even though the official news hadn't come out yet. He was one hundred percent sure that Taeyong would say yes. What else would he say when the love of his life asked him to spend the rest of their life together if not yes? The thought of Mark having a complete family made him felt emotional. He knew Mark would be ecstatic when he heard the news.

It was already past dinner when Jaehyun and Taeyong arrived at home. Jisung and Chenle were already asleep, exhausted after playing and running around the house for hours. Donghyuck saw the rings on their third fingers and he was smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. Taeyong and Jaehyun were glowing, if that even made sense. They were smiling from ear to ear, happiness and joy were written all over their faces. Donghyuck congratulated them sincerely. He told them how happy he was to see them happy. Taeyong cried and hugged him. He was a very warm and gentle. Mark and Jaehyun were so lucky to have him. Jaehyun thanked Donghyuck for taking care of the kids and kissed his forehead goodnight before making a phone call with Mark. The happy news needed to be spread.

Donghyuck knew that Mark would be happy to hear the news but he did not expect him to cry like a baby. He was stuttering and crying at the same time. He told Jaehyun that he loved him so much but now he loved Taeyong a little bit more, which made Taeyong cried harder. Jaehyun cried too because the happiness was overwhelming. Donghyuck shed some tears because he was happy for them too.

It was quite late when Donghyuck finally got home. He didn't expect Renjun to be there, sitting at his doorsteps. With his elbows resting on his knees, he buried his face in his hands. His body was shaking and it was obvious that he was crying, too.

“Renjun, what are you doing here?”

Donghyuck quickly approached his best friend and on his side in an instant. He was abruptly alarmed when he finally took a proper look at his face. He looked pale, eyes brimmed with fresh tears and his lips trembled. He looked miserable and the fact that he was here where he was supposed to be at home said a lot.

“What happened, Injunie?” he rubbed his back, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

“I think... I think Xuxi and I broke up.”

Donghyuck froze. He blinked dumbly at his best friend. That was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard from him. Renjun and Lucas broke up? What kind of a joke was that? It just didn't make sense. Yes, their personalities were like fire and water. They were the opposite yet at the same time they were also each other's reflection. Donghyuck didn't how to put it in words. All he could say that they were so perfectly functional despite their differences.

“What do you mean broke up? You guys were fine the last time I saw you.”

Renjun sniffled, wiping his snorts with his sweater paws. It grossed Donghyuck out but he loved Renjun. His best friend was going through a hard time so he would let it slide.

“We were. Well, more or less. We were never completely fine or screw up,” he said in between his sobs. “I think it was because of the stress and pressure. Next year is our last year. We're going to graduate soon. He told me he is going back to Hong Kong as soon as he finishes high school and he knows that I’m going back to Beijing, too. He was suddenly uncertain about our relationship. He wasn't sure if long distance relationship would work.”

Donghyuck gritted his teeth together. “I'm going to punch him tomorrow.”

“No, don't!” Renjun gripped his hand, shaking his head furiously. He sobbed louder. “I think he was right, you know. Long distance relationship never works.”

“That's bullshit, Injunie,” he said, wiping the tears away from his cheeks gently. “If that's you and Lucas, I believe that it would work just fine.”

Donghyuck didn't say it out of pity or to just make his best friend feel better. It was the truth. Renjun and Lucas made their relationship worked against all odds so he believed having a long distance relationship would be another phase for them. They just needed time to figure things out.

“He told me that we should take a break from each other. We haven't been together for like an hour and I already miss him so much. What am I going to do without him, Hyuck?”

Renjun wailed and a moment later a very worried Ten burst out of the door. One look at Renjun and he knew that something was wrong. His father didn't pester them with questions. He ushered them to get inside because they would catch a cold if they were outside for too long. Donghyuck called Jaemin, telling him their emergency code and hung up the phone right away. Jaemin came right after Ten settled three mugs of hot chocolate on the nightstand.

Donghyuck and Jaemin spent a whole night trying to console Renjun. They talked until three in the morning and cuddled up against each other until they finally fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

It had already been three months and the break wasn't over. Lucas stopped coming to their table during lunch and pretended not to look at Renjun when they accidentally bumped into each other. The first time it happened, Jaemin spat profanities at Lucas in the hallway and almost punched the hell out of him. Renjun and Donghyuck tried to stop him but no one could stop Na Jaemin when he wanted to do something. No one but Lee Jeno. Jeno was the one who dragged Jaemin out of the crowd and they disappeared into nowhere. When Jaemin finally showed up again, he looked calm and composed again. And he was smiling too. Donghyuck was suspicious but he didn't press him.

Mark heard what happened and he was equally confused with the whole situation.

_“Renjun and Lucas are still not talking? But, it's been three months. That's ridiculous.”_ he said one night over the phone. It was almost midnight but Mark just got home after a long day of practice.

Donghyuck sighed. _“I don't know. Jaeminie and I have been trying to make them talk. But they're so stubborn sometimes."  
_

_“That does not make sense at all,”_ he said, sounding genuinely confused. _“They're so disgustingly cute together. They can't break up.”_

_“I know. But Lucas is still being stupid and Renjun doesn’t want to confront him,”_

_“Don't worry,”_ he reassured, _“They will come around at some points.”_

Donghyuck knew they would but Lucas needed to get his shit together as soon as possible because Renjun was so close to falling apart. He wasn't used to see Renjun sad all the time.

_“Enough about them. How about you? How's your day?”_

Mark started to tell Donghyuck about his day. It wasn't a good day for him. He hadn’t finished his rap and was stuck in some parts. The deadline was the day after tomorrow but he was too stressed to even look at his notebook. He also made some mistakes here and there during practice. His dance teacher wasn't satisfied with him and said something that hurt him. Donghyuck was on fire as soon as he heard that. He told Mark that he would go to SM Entertainment to give his dance teacher a lesson. Mark laughed because he thought Donghyuck was so silly.

Mark said he missed Donghyuck.

Donghyuck's heart wavered.

They talked for another hour. Donghyuck told Mark that he almost blew the whole laboratory because he mixed the wrong formulas in his Chemistry class. Technically it wasn’t even his own fault because Jaemin was the one who told him the name of the formulas. Donghyuck also told Mark that Jaemin suggested locking Renjun and Lucas in the locker room so they could talk their problem out. It sounded appealing but the thought of having to face Renjun’s wrath was not something worth the risk. He believed Renjun and Lucas would solve their problem, sooner or later. But Jaemin would take matters into his own hand if there still wasn’t any progress until the next week. If Jaemin wanted to do something, he would do it. Nothing could stop him. This time, Jeno couldn’t even do anything about it.

_“I wish you were here,”_ Mark whispered, and then he yawned. His casual confession caught Donghyuck off guard. The smaller’s heart dropped. He wished he could be there too. He missed being with Mark all the time and he missed seeing him every day, that was obvious. At least for his friends, he was always obvious. Mark probably had no idea about it, which was good because Donghyuck would rather die than to admit it out loud.

_“I wish I could be there too,”_ he said, his throat closed.

Mark sighed. _“I’m so sleepy.”_

_“Sleep, then.”_

_“Sing for me?”_

Who was Donghyuck to deny him, really?

Donghyuck sang the same song he’d been singing whenever Mark asked him to; Creep by Radiohead. Mark once told him that Donghyuck had the voice of an angel. He told him that he would easily pass an audition and become a great singer. Donghyuck was flattered, really. But it wasn't his passion. He loved singing to himself and to people he loved. When he first started singing he was unaware of the beauty of his voice, its purity, the innocent timbre, its force, and striking clarity, and of the effect it had on people. Mark was the first one who told him that and it made Donghyuck enjoyed singing more.

A few minutes later, Donghyuck had stopped singing but he didn’t hang up the phone. He knew it sounded creepy to silently listening to Mark’s steady breath but it made him felt content. It was almost as if he was lying next to him.

_“Good night, Mark,”_ he whispered into the night. And it didn’t take long for sleep to finally take him. 

 

* * *

 

Three days later, Renjun and Lucas finally made up. It wasn’t because of Jaemin threatened to cut Lucas’s balls if he didn’t do anything to save his relationship. It also wasn’t because of the gentle push from Donghyuck to coax Renjun to talk to Lucas. It was because the two of them had had enough of the break and finally realized that they couldn’t live without each other.

Lucas was the first one to give in. He came to Renjun’s house and knocked on his door like a madman at 10 p.m. when he was supposed to be in bed and sleep. It was very awkward for Donghyuck and Jaemin to witness the boy kissed the daylight out of a very dazed Renjun as soon as the latter opened the door. They turned their backs, giving the couple the privacy they needed. But then Renjun started to moan and it was Jaemin who stopped them from doing something further.

Lucas was smiling like a fool as he started to kiss Renjun’s face; his forehead, his eyes, the space between his eyebrows, his nose, his cheeks, his jaw, and the corner of his lips.

“I love you so much, Injunie,” he said, kissing the corner of his lips again. He held his face as if he was holding something very precious. “I’m sorry for being such an idiot.”

Renjun sniffled, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I love you too, idiot. Don’t do that again. Don’t leave me.”

“Never again.”

Donghyuck and Jaemin cried with them. It was so heartwarming to see the couple finally reunited again after three painful months. They were just so happy for their friends.

Lucas and Renjun were back being gross again after that. For once Jaemin and Donghyuck didn’t throw snarky remarks when they saw Renjun sitting on Lucas’s lap when they were at the cafeteria. They didn’t even bat an eyelash when Lucas fed Renjun like a baby. After what happened, it was better to see them being gross than ignoring each other.

Finally, everything was back to normal again. 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_hitmyheart) [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/_hitmyheart)


	3. Friendship, Marriage, and Love

* * *

Senior year meant they had to prepare themselves for the college entrance exam. Donghyuck and his friends worked so hard in order to get into their dream college. They studied for hours every day, which had cut their playtime drastically. They had stopped doing their usual movie night for weeks now. It was the sacrifice they had to make in order to get good grades.

Life was moving forward but other than that, things were pretty much the same. Jaemin was still trying to get Jeno's attention. Renjun and Lucas were practically attached to the hip. Donghyuck still spent the majority of his time either working his ass off on subjects he was lacking in or missing Mark. He missed seeing him every day and spending time with him 24/7. It didn't help that Mark was getting busier with his training. They barely talk now. Mark had stopped coming home for weekends too. He missed out so many things and Donghyuck wished he was there so he could tell him how silly Jaemin was when he tried so hard to initiate skinship with Jeno when he could just practically jump on top of him and snuggle up to him like a lazy kitten. They were childhood best friends, for God's sake. They've done so many things together. They had seen each other naked million times before. There was no point of Jaemin acting shy like a teenage girl around Jeno. But it was Jaemin they were talking about. He did his thing all the time.

Donghyuck wished Mark was here so he could tell him that he was starting to get sick of the excessive display of affection from Renjun and Lucas. Since it was their last year of senior high school, they wanted to make the most out of it because they wouldn't meet every day again once they graduated and went to a different college. Donghyuck wished Mark was here so he could snuggle up to him while badmouthing people or mocking cheap romance drama on Television.

“You're pathetic.” Jaemin said as he took in the sight of his miserable best friend sprawling out on the ground and making weird noises from the back of his throat. They were having their usual Friday night for the very first time after weeks now. They were currently watching Pulp Fiction but Donghyuck didn’t really cared about whatever Samuel L. Jackson and John Travolta were doing right now.

“I miss him.” he said out of the blue, looking up at Jaemin with his kicked puppy expression.

“You miss him every day.” Jaemin deadpanned.

He sobbed, clutching his heart. “That’s true. What should I do, Nana?”

“Call him and tell him that you miss him? That you like him so much it hurts?”

“If only I could do that.”

“You’re pathetic.”

Donghyuck pointed his finger toward Jeno’s back who was completely oblivious of them. Then he turned at Jaemin again, quirking his eyebrows as if to say, “What about you, then?”

Jaemin puffed his cheeks out, pouting in defeat. He couldn’t throw another remark to defend himself. He should’ve just shut his mouth and ignore Donghyuck for the rest of his life.

“I hate you.”

Donghyuck faked another sob. “I love you, too.”

Renjun rolled his eyes at his friends.

“You guys are pathetic.”

 

* * *

 

Jaehyun and Taeyong got married in spring when the sun was shining, the flowers blooming, the green trees waving, the birds singing, the balmy breeze blowing, the spirit rejoiced, and the lips burst into a song. The timing was perfect.

Ten cried when he heard the news. And then Taeyong cried, too. The two of them ended up crying their hearts out together. Jaehyun and Johnny had to go to Happy Boo and get them their favorite ice creams in order to make them stop crying. Thank God it worked.

Donghyuck was happy when he heard the news. He was happy because he thought Jaehyun and Taeyong were the perfect match. They complimented each other and it was clear that they were meant to be. They were the perfect example of what waiting brought them. Other than his parents, Donghyuck thought Jaehyun and Taeyong were one of the strongest and most loving couples he had ever seen. They deserved to be happy.

Jaehyun and Taeyong had decided that they would get married at home. They agreed that there was no better place than at home. It was where everything started. Taeyong had moved in together with Jaehyun shortly after their relationship started and it was where they built their family together.  

The ceremony was held in the backyard at their house. Everything was simple and private. The weather was good and the air smelled like a new beginning. Taeyong looked so devastatingly beautiful as he walked down the aisle while clutching branches of baby breath against his chest. He was smiling and glowing as he gracefully walked toward Jaehyun who was waiting for him at the end of the side.

There was a silence when Jaehyun took Taeyong’s hand in his and led him to stand facing each other. The priest began to read his part and then Jaehyun and Taeyong exchanged their vows. It was simple and traditional. The words had been spoken a million times before. But the fact that it took them years to finally be able to say it made everything seemed more magical.

After the priest declared them as partners, Jaehyun reached up to cradle Taeyong's face, gently and tenderly, as if it was as delicate as the white petals swaying above their heads. And then he leaned down and kissed him and the crowd erupted into applause.

Everyone was crying at his point. Ten were sobbing in Johnny's arms. They looked proud as they looked at their best friends. They were the ones who had witnessed their love story from the beginning and it was hard to describe how they were feeling at the moment. They were just happy that the two of them could finally be together forever.

Donghyuck stood next to Mark, holding his hand through the whole ceremony. Mark got all choked up when it was the time for him to give a toast and Donghyuck wished he could run to him and give him the biggest hug ever. But he waited on his table, his eyes never leaving Mark as the latter tried to deliver his speech in between his tears. Mark talked about how it felt like to live with a single dad and cried harder when he talked about Taeyong. He told them that Taeyong and Jisung weren't just an addition to the family. They were part of his life too and it was enough to make everyone cried.

Things slowed down after that. The little crowd spread out under the soft shine of the twinkle lights when it was the time for the customary first dance. At Last by Etta James was played on the stereo as Jaehyun took Taeyong to the dance floor, swaying to the left and right, slow dancing to the slow melodies. And then they twirled, and smiled, and laughed. They were home and very much in love. And it was just perfect.

 

* * *

 

The music changed and more people stepped down into the dance floor. The Way You Look Tonight by Tony Bennett was played and Donghyuck's automatic reaction was looking for Mark because it was their song. It was the song they danced to in the middle of the night during Donghyuck’s birthday last year.

Donghyuck found Mark stood only a few feet away from him and he was already looking at him, too.

He took a step forward. Mark did the same.

Donghyuck took another step and something inside him fluttered when Mark met him halfway and it was him who caught the smaller by the waist first.

“Hey,” he said, smiling softly.

“Hey,” he replied, smiling back at him.

Mark held Donghyuck with both hands on the small of his back and Donghyuck leaned against him, wrapping his arms around his neck. It wasn't really dancing. It was just a way to make the moment last. They just swayed from side to side because Donghyuck didn't really know how to slow-dancing and he was afraid he might step over his feet.

Mark sighed happily as he leaned his cheek on top of Donghyuck's head.

“I'm so happy right now.”

Donghyuck hummed. “Me too.”

Mark began to pull Donghyuck around in a slow circle that didn't match the tempo of the music in the background. He twirled him around and Donghyuck almost twisted his waist and tripped over his own feet. Mark laughed, kissing the tip of his nose as an apology. Donghyuck laughed too and he wished he could make this moment last forever. Mark was so close, deliberately mesmerizing Donghyuck, forcing him to focus wholly on him. His gaze never left his. He was drowning there. Swallowed whole by him. Mark was warm and he smelled different now. It was the heavenly combination of citrus and vanilla. And up close, Donghyuck realized that Mark was even paler now. His brown hair with a hint of russet shone in the dim light. And his eyes. They were deep and black, sucking him in.

Donghyuck couldn't take his eyes off him and for the very first time, he considered to just tell him how he felt. ‘I like you’ was already at the tip of his tongue and top-of-mind right at the moment. Donghyuck opened his mouth to say something but Mark beat him to it.

“Donghyuck, thank you so much for always be with me. I'm so happy to have you as my best friend.”

Donghyuck's heart instantly dropped.

Best friend. Of course, he was his best friend. God, how could Donghyuck be so stupid? Fuck. His mouth twisted in a smile as he acknowledged the truth; it was grim and strained. He should've known better but he still hoped that Mark might come to like him in time just like how he liked him, that physical attraction and possible friendship might deepen into the kind of love Donghyuck believed in.

Love.

Was it love?

Donghyuck couldn't describe what love was, not theoretically at least. But he knew what love was when Johnny and Ten never afraid to admit their mistakes and always apologized for making the other upset or sad. His parents didn't agree on everything. They were two different human beings. They got on each other's nerves sometimes. Ten never learned how to close the cabinet doors after he used it and Johnny had a habit to leave his clothes on the floors. But instead of trying to change one's habit, they had learned to deal with it. It was an act of understanding and compromise. For Donghyuck. that was how love supposed to be.

Donghyuck learned what love was when Jaehyun and Taeyong didn't care about each other's past because it was part of them. They couldn't change it. What they could do was moving on with life. Taeyong still constantly thought about his late wife and Jaehyun always gave him space when the latter needed it. He knew that Taeyong's love for his wife would never be gone. It didn't matter for Jaehyun because he also knew that Taeyong's love for him was different. The present and the future was theirs now. As long as they were together and loved each other, nothing really mattered.

Donghyuck also learned what love was when Renjun and Lucas put aside their differences and supported each other. He learned about love when Jaemin never hesitated to back down when he knew Jeno needed some space.

What he felt toward Mark though, was it love?

Donghyuck couldn't help but wonder. There were so many things going on his mind right now and he tried so hard not to think about it. Donghyuck liked Mark, that was for sure. He was happy when Mark was happy. If Mark wanted him to be his best friend, then he would do it. He would always be there as his best friend. He would always like him and love him. But this time, he would let go of the hope and get on with what was possible.

 

* * *

 

Donghyuck wished there was a way to avoid prom night because the amount of effort he needed to put was just too much. First, he had to dress up in suits. He hated wearing tight clothes because it suffocated him. He hated being in the crowd, hated having contact with another human being, hated his school's system, and the janitor man who never returned his smile. His friends sucked and going to prom was completely a waste of time. He just wanted to spend his night in his room, re-watching some of Godard's movies on his laptop.

“You're just being bitter because Mark isn't here.”

“Fuck you, Renjun.”

Yeah, fuck Renjun for stating the truth.

It wasn't like no one asked Donghyuck to be their prom date. He was actually quite popular in school. He was funny, witty, and smart. Being around people was as easy as breathing for him. Some boys and girls had asked Donghyuck to be their prom date but he always turned them down. He just didn't want to be with them.

“You're waiting for Mark to ask you to be his date, right?”

Jaemin and Renjun had cornered him again during their lunch break at the cafeteria. This was their first prom and Renjun was lucky because he didn't have to think about a partner. He had Lucas with him. Meanwhile Jaemin had convinced Jeno to go to the prom with him. Donghyuck didn't even want to know what kind of trick Jaemin used to make the boy agreed to go with him. Jaemin had his ways if he wanted to.

“No, I'm not.” Donghyuck said, jabbing the drumstick with a fork. And then he jabbed it again with more force, scowling at his friends. “Stop talking about it, for God's sake. I'm so sick of it.”

“You know Mark wouldn't be there.”

Donghyuck glared at his friends. Of course he knew that Mark wouldn't be there. They didn’t have to remind him every single damn time. Mark didn't come to school anymore because it was hard to balance training and school so he decided to quit. Training life was hard. Mark barely had time for himself, let alone spending time with others. He didn't come home anymore and the last time Donghyuck saw him was three months ago. They still talked but it was getting hard to maintain communication. Donghyuck missed his friend but he had learned not to dwell on it for too long.

“Maybe you should consider Jaehwan's offer.”

Donghyuck sighed. “Thank you. Next.”

Jaemin tried again. “Minwoo?”

“He's going with Hani.”

“Leonardo DiCaprio?”

Renjun tried. Donghyuck glared at him.

“Keanu Reeves?”

Donghyuck groaned.

“Fine then,” Jaemin said. “Mark Jung?”

Donghyuck looked at Jaemin with so much disdain and threw his French fries over his face.

“I hate you all.”

Donghyuck lost his appetite thinking about the prom's night. Everyone was going to have the time of their life and he was going to stuck in his bedroom watching some French movies. Great. Fuck.

Donghyuck went home feeling bitter and still a little bit pissed that day. He went straight to his room and skipped dinner, which made Ten and Jonny worried. Donghyuck couldn't bring himself to care. Not when he felt like he was about to cry any minutes now. He kept convincing himself that it wasn't a big deal. It wasn't everyone's fault that he couldn't make his small dream came true.

Okay, maybe it was indeed a big deal for Donghyuck. He couldn't deny that it was something he'd been waiting for since he began his senior high school. He wanted to go to the prom with someone he liked. He wanted to hold his hand and dance cheek-to-cheek with him. With Mark, to be more precise. Yes, Jaemin and Renjun were right. Donghyuck only wanted Mark. No one else. And that was final.

 

* * *

 

 

Donghyuck wanted to cry for real now. His friends were already leaving to school. The prom was going to start in less than ten minutes. And here he was, sniffling and sobbing while watching Pierrot le Fou. Not because the movie was sad because he wasn't supposed to watch this movie. He was supposed to watch Au Hasard Balthazar and admired the beauty in the form of a human being; Anne Wiazemsky. He loved Anna Karina too. Both of them were beautiful and iconic. But still, he watched the wrong movie. He cried because it was in French and he forgot to download the subtitle. Now he didn't understand a single thing about what they were talking about and he started to cry harder. Why everything wasn't going according to his plan? Why?

Johnny and Ten heard him crying and got really worried. His father even offered to be his date of the night. Donghyuck cried louder, wailing now. He would love to go to prom with Johnny as his date but he wanted Mark. He wanted Mark! Could the universe hear him this one time? Where the hell was Mark Jung? Donghyuck was going to skin him alive if he didn't show up at his front door.

No, it was ridiculous. Donghyuck would never lay a finger on Mark. He liked him a little bit too much to hurt him. He was being ridiculous right now. He was petty, pathetic, and problematic. Renjun and Jaemin were right. And Donghyuck hated it whenever they said the right things. Truth hurts.

In the middle of wallowing in self-pity, there was a knock on his door.

“Please just leave me alone!” Donghyuck yelled, his voice cracked. God, he was so pathetic.

“Donghyuck, it's me. Mark.”

Donghyuck blinked. No, it must be a dream. It couldn’t be Mark.

Another knock on the door.

“Duckie, open the door, please?”

Donghyuck blinked again, his mouth slightly parted.

It was Mark. It was real. Mark was right there just like how he imagined it only a few minutes ago. He was here and he called him Duckie—it reminded him of the way Molly Ringwald called Jon Cryer 'Duckie' in Pretty In Pink because that was literally his character name in the movie. But that wasn't important right now. Mark was here. Donghyuck wasn't dreaming.

“Baby Sun, I'm waiting.”

That was Donghyuck's cue to jump out of the bed, ignoring Marianne and Ferdinand who burned down the car before making another escape. Screw that French movie. Mark called him Duckie and Baby Sun. He only did that when he wanted to coax Donghyuck in the softest way possible, knowing that the smaller wouldn't have enough power to turn him down. He was aware that he had some effects on him and vice versa.

Donghyuck stood before the door. He took a deep breath.

One. Two. Three.

He opened the door and Mark was right there. Donghyuck's knees instantly buckled at the sight of him.

“Hi, there,”

Mark was standing there. He wore a shiny black tuxedo, white dress shirt, and a shiny black bow tie with slicked-back hair. He was shining from head to toe like a Prince Charming. Donghyuck's Prince Charming.

Donghyuck sniffled. “W-what are you doing here?”

Mark was so gorgeous. He smelled like a summer breeze. Donghyuck couldn't take his eyes away from him. But he looked so unmatched with him right now. He was only clad in his old worn out t-shirt with holes everywhere. His face was blotchy with tears streaming down his cheeks and snorts everywhere. His eyes were swollen and his nose was so red like Rudolph's.

Mark looked like a Prince and he looked like an ugly duck. That was very unfair.

“Will you be my date for tonight?”

Donghyuck spluttered. “W-what?”

Mark smiled sheepishly and stretched the back of his head. He looked awkward now, adorably awkward. God, Donghyuck liked him so much it hurt.

“Well, some little birds told me that someone is not going to prom. I supposed I can come and save the night.”

Donghyuck was going to kill Jaemin and Renjun. He was going to slaughter them for saying ridiculous things to Mark. He didn't even want to know what kind of things they told Mark. It must be really embarrassing.

“Did they tell you to ask me to be your date? Is that why you're here?”

Mark smiled, his face softened. “No. They only said that you didn't come. It was my own initiation to ask you.”

Donghyuck wanted to cry. And no, Donghyuck wasn't going to kill Renjun and Jaemin for real. He was going to go down on his knees and thanked his friends for being considerate even though he wasn't fond of their blunt way. They knew Mark would take care of the rest if they talked to him. It was always like that. Mark always knew what to do. And Donghyuck was going to like him even more now if that was even possible.

Donghyuck rubbed his eyes to clear his vision, still sobbing like a little child.

“The prom is already started. The security had probably locked the gate.”

“Doesn't really matter,” Mark said in a cool way. He was always so cool. “I can take you anywhere you want. We can go to Happy Boo and have a dance in the middle of the street. Under the starlight. You know, like Ryan Gosling and Rachel McAdams from The Notebook. As long as you are my date, anything is fine with me.”

Donghyuck's heart leaped. It was beating so hard he was convinced that it would burst any second now. Mark wanted him to be his date. He talked like a poet, which was so out character. But he'd picked up some of Donghyuck's habits. And that was one of it. Mark smiled then, a proper grin that set Donghyuck's heart racing. Did he know how attractive he was, how a single smile made his heart turn somersaults and then soar straight up into the sky?

“So, will you be my date?”

Donghyuck would be a fool if he didn't say yes.

“Yes,” he didn’t miss a single beat. A thousand yes, but he didn't say it out loud. He would say yes to everything he wanted. But Mark didn't have to know that.

Ten and Johnny looked extremely relieved when Donghyuck finally came out of his room and looked alive again. Ten helped his baby got ready and he was more elated than him.

Donghyuck wore a matching suit as Mark but he refused to push his hair back and let his bangs covered his forehead. Ten said he looked so adorable and beautiful like that and it made Donghyuck felt ten times better and more confident.

When Mark and Donghyuck came downstairs, Jaehyun and Taeyong were already there too. They made the pair stopped and took pictures of them. Ten and Taeyong couldn't stop snapping their cameras. Donghyuck let them. He would ask for the pictures later, print one of the best of them, and stuck it on his wall as a reminder that tonight was one of the best nights in his entire life. And he wasn't even exaggerating.

After the photo session was over, their parents sent them off with a smile.

As they walked side by side, Donghyuck noticed that nothing really changed. Mark still bumped into something and hurt himself. He was still clumsy and he yelped in a very unmanly way when Cabbage barked at him from the entrance of Happy Boo. He triped over his own feet and almost dropped his ice cream because of that. He said he wouldn't mind take Donghyuck anywhere but turned out he didn't have any direction in mind. It was predictable, really. But it was fine. Donghyuck didn’t really mind. He liked spending times with him and he liked being able to be so close to him that he could smell his natural scent.

“The first one to reach the street lamp over there gets to choose where we have dinner.”

“I'm going to win,” Donghyuck said, smiling broadly. "Because we're not eating at McDonald's."

They ran side by side, laughing and giggling. They bumped into people, earning annoyed looks from them but they paid no mind. Mark almost tripped and had to stop and adjust his shoes. Donghyuck ran faster and reached the street lamp first. He turned around and waved his arms at Mark who’s still behind him. When Mark finally reached the lamp street, his ankles sore and sweat running down his temple. But he was laughing with his entire face and the sight took Donghyuck's breath away.

They spent the whole night roaming around the city, feeding each other cotton candy, eating too much street food that they almost threw up and their stomachs bloated. They went to the amusement park after that. They took pictures in the photo booth and rammed into each other with bumper cars. They watched a street musician play the guitar. Mark took his hand and twirled him around, kissing the tip of his nose before letting him go. Donghyuck was the happiest man on Earth.

Right before they arrived at home, before the night was over, Mark pulled Donghyuck to the middle of the street just like what Noah did to Allison. He wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted to reenact the scene from the Notebook. The street was empty and Mark played their song; The Way You Look Tonight by Tony Bennett. He clasped Donghyuck's hand in his right hand and put his left hand on the small of Donghyuck's back. They started slow dancing. Mark leaned his head into Donghyuck's, dancing cheek to cheek. Revolving slowly, eyes closed, heartbeat measure.

And then there was this silence; weird but comfortable. It was like the world stopped turning in an instant. Like everyone around them was wiped out and all they could do was look at each other as if it was their first time seeing each other's faces.

It lasted the length of an old song, and then they stopped, the moment was over. Mark took Donghyuck home and the world resumed. 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_hitmyheart) [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/_hitmyheart)


End file.
